LA NAVIDAD X
by rtanaENGLAND
Summary: JAVIER LE JUGO UNA APUESTA A ERIK DONDE TENDRA QUE cELEBRAR LA NAVIDAD CON TODO SU EQUIPO, NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE UNAS CUANTAS PERSONiTAS MAS IRAN A LA FIESTA SOLO PARA VERLE.


**La Navidad X**

One-shot de los X-Men mas un Extra.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores respectivos, solo lo hago por amor a esta grandiosa saga mas sus Crossover de la misma compañía Marvel Comic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh… navidad, linda navidad.-dicta con alegría.

-Esta noche es especial-dice acompañándole junto a la ventana.

-y lo será-sonríe gustoso.

FLASH BACK…

"es una promesa" sonríe victorioso, mientras que los demás ríen.

"no se como diablos caí de nuevo en esto" reniega con su voz característica de el.

"jajaja… una apuesta es una apuesta, amigo mió" se hecha a reír.

"no vuelvo a jugar Pocker contigo, ¿Cómo se que no usas tus poderes cuando jugamos?"

"sabes que no es de mi gusto" rió.

"lo se" dicta derrotado"me voy" vestido con un traje negro camisa de seda roja y corbata negra, toma del respaldo de su silla su gabardina. "nos veremos hasta esa noche"

"hasta luego camarada" se despide de el un hombre de pálida piel y espejuelos negros.

-esto será divertido-musita por lo bajo.

Ororo le miro curiosa ¿a que se refería?, al parecer su Profesor tramaba algo esta noche de Navidad.

Todos estaba listo para la noche, Jean trataba de que Remy no arruinara los guisados navideños con sus toques francés en la cocina mientras que Scott procurara que su Chica no matara al mutante, Jubilee y Kitty preparaban la sala donde el enorme árbol descansaba junto a la chimenea, Kurt y Bobby preparaban la mesa de bocadillos en la habitación donde seria la fiesta y por ultimo Rouge le daba los últimos toques al árbol. Logan y coloso salieron en busca de algunas cosas que Jean les había encargado, Claro contando las bebidas (Ron, Wisky y vino), Charles por su parte estaba ansioso por la llegada de los invitados ya que todos sus alumnos llegaban de todas partes del mundo así como aliados.

Ororo recibía a los chicos que llegaban con regalos para los menores del instituto.

-Linda noche, preciosa.

-Hank-abrazo lo más rápido que pudo al mutante de nombre Best-pensé que no llegarías.

-y perderme de esta hermosa noche con amigos, nunca linda, nunca.

-lo se, todos quieren verte.

-¿Dónde esta Charles?

-en su oficina.

-iré a saludarle.

Un carro se estacionaba a los pies de las escaleras junto con una moto.

-llegamos-decía bajando del vehiculo de dos ruedas.

-dejare esto en la cocina-dicto el muchacho cargando las enormes bolsas del supermercado.-Jean estará feliz de que conseguimos todo.-sonrió.

-hola lindura-saludo Logan a la morena.

-pensé que el amargado no vendría-dicto en son de burla.

-y perderme el muerdago-miro el marco de la puerta- no lo creo.-sonrió.

Storm se sonrojo un poco ante la declaración de Logan. Este solo le robo un beso para después entrar a la casa ya que hacia frío.

-espero que no me decepciones amigo mió-hablaba por teléfono- esta noche es única en un millón.

-hola, Charles-entro Hank al lugar-oh, estas ocupado.

-esta bien, nos veremos luego.-dejo el teléfono de lado.-bienvenido Hank es un gusto siempre verte.

-si vendrá-sonrió.

-debe, una apuesta, es una apuesta. Y me lo prometió.-se encamino con su silla a la puerta donde se encontraba su viejo amigo.-será divertido.

-Bien, por que quiero ver eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no se como diablos puede aceptar esto-decía colgando el teléfono.

-vamos padre será divertido-decía un chico peliplata portando su mejor ropa.

-además-una chica entro de cabellera castaña y portando un vestido negro con zapatillas altas del mismo color.-Mercurio tiene razón será divertido, un día sin peleas. –sonrió.

-esta bien, solo porque ustedes me lo piden.

-nosotros, o porque Charles te lo pidió.-dicto su hija.

-no hablemos de eso.

-vamos se hace tarde-tomo las llaves del carro su hijo quien le dio una palmada en la espalda al salir.

Erik vestía un Hermoso traje sastre gris con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, y para el frío una gabardina negra, junto con su sombrero. Subieron al auto y se encaminaron a la mansión de Xavier.

Todos reunidos se encontraban en la enorme habitación adornada por los alumnos, riendo, charlando, tomando y uno que otro fumando. Xavier por su parte junto a Hank saludaban ha todos los ex alumnos llegados de sus respectivas ciudades protegidas. Los chicos por su parte se divertían, Logan y Ororo disfrutaban la noche al igual que Jean y Scott.

El timbre de la puerta principal se escucho, varios pensaron que de quien se trataba.

-yo abro –se ofreció Jubilee.

Un grito se escucho proveniente de la puerta, Remy se acerco a toda prisa y al ver al hombre en la puerta se sorprendió.

-oh! por dios-tomo a Jubilee de la mano y salio directo a la zona donde se encontraban todos.

-ese olor.-Logan saco sus garras.

-¿Qué pasa?

-esta es la bienvenida que le dan a tus invitados Xavier-hablo un hombre de traje negro en su totalidad, portando unos lentes redondos negros.-veo que no les has educado bien Profesor.

-eso lo diré yo-se acerco para recibirle- Siniestro. Pero me alegra tu presencia esta noche.-le saluda extendiéndole la mano, Siniestro responde con la misma acción.

-Profesor ¿Qué hace el aquí? –pedía una explicación.

-buenas noches joven Summers - saludo el hombre- veo que hoy esta bien acompañado como siempre-miro a Jean- debo decir que esta noche se ve exquisita señorita Jean-le reverencia.

-Gracias, supongo.

-bien siniestro no te invite para que acoses a mis alumnos.-Le miro seriamente.

-lo se, Profesor solo bien a festejar con usted esta noche, y a verle a el-sonrió macabramente.

-veo que esta noche todos quieren verle.-Hablo Hank.

-esta noche vengo en paz como lo prometí.-levanto la mano como si estuviera en frente de un jurado.

Muchos cuestionaron esto pero el Profesor les pidió comprensión ya que Siniestro era su invitado.

-veo que inician sin mi-llego un mujer de piel azulina, cabellera roja peinada en coleta portando un lindo vestido blanco escotado, algo provocativo.

-Raven.

La mencionada se acerco al de la silla saludándole de beso, lo cual fue el disgusto de varios presentes.

-me alegra que hayas venido.

-a mi igual-observo a los presentes- aun que a tus alumnos no les parece buena idea.

-no te preocupes.-le tomo de la mano.

-y ¿a quien mas invito? Profesor-pregunto Ororo.

-solo falta que haya invitado a Magneto –respondió Kitty.

Nuevamente se escucho el timbre de la puerta principal lo cual asusto a varios.

-yo voy –se ofreció Hank- Bienvenido-se escucho desde el pasillo- pasa todos están esperando.

-si eso me suponía-se escuchaba una Voz gruesa y gentil a la vez.

-te ves linda esta noche.

-gracias-respondió una mujer- usted también se ve galante esta noche.

-ya, ya, ya vasta de coqueteos Hank que es mi hija.

-el padre sobre protector-rió-nunca cambia.

-dímelo a mi-respondió- la última vez casi le deja caer un bloque en sima al ultimo chico que me saludo.

-bien vinimos a una fiesta o a charlar sobre como papá cuida de su princesa.-hablo un joven.-yo me adelanto tengo hambre.

Pietro fue el primero en poner un pie en la habitación.

-vaya, veo que están todos.

-¿Cómo que todos?-pregunto Erik viendo a su hijo, quien apuntaba a los presentes.

Erik casi se desmaya al ver a todos los mutantes conocidos y con los que a sostenido pelea en algunas ocasiones. Incluyendo a Siniestro.

-¡Charles! –Grito seriamente –pensé que solo era una cena.-se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, pero ante el se puso Logan con las garras expuestas.

-hazte a un lado niño-lo manda a volar con el magnetismo.

-vamos amigo mió-sonríe-no sea aguafiestas.

-Aguafiestas-le mira- acaso me quieres humillar.

Charles no contesta solo le sonríe.

-…- a Erik le brota un tic, sabia que nunca debí haber aceptado esa apuesta hace dos meses.

-vamos Magnus te invite para que celebraras la navidad conmigo.

-…-este solo le mira estaba algo enojado.

-Vamos Magneto, hasta yo vine en tregua.-siniestro les acompaño en la charla junto a Hank y Raven.

-bien, debo confiar en Xavier pero en ti no-le ofrece un vaso de ponche navideño- así que…

-así que, ¿Qué? –Toma el vaso que le ofrece el Lobezno.-que harás.

-solo digamos que saldrás en varias piezas.

-Basta, Logan hoy no es una noche para pelar-le toma del brazo- si el Profesor le invito significa que Magneto no viene a pelear.

-lo ves, hazle caso a tu mujer y disfruta la noche.-tomo un poco de ponche.

Storm se separo rápidamente de Logan "mujer, su mujer".

-esto es lindo.

Charles se encontraba en el balcón, observando la fiesta desde afuera.

-si, lo es-respondió.

-nunca pensé que Erik pondría un pie de nuevo en la mansión.-se acerco a el abrazándole con cariño.

-yo tampoco pero fue la única forma de traerle, Raven.

-lo engañaste.-le mira sorprendida-Charles Xavier engaño a su Archienemigo.

-no, solo que es pésimo jugando cartas.

-¿cartas?

-Si-le mira sonriente- tuve que pedirle a kitty que me enseñara a jugar.

-jajajajaja… Míralo hay viene-se separo de telépata.-hola, Erik un gusto verte de nuevo-sonreía tratando de disimular su risa interna.

-jajaja, ríete eso es lo que quieres-hablo.

-si, pero por respeto a Xavier no lo hago-le beso y se marcho.

-no se como la aguantas.-se recargo en la pequeña barda, mirando el jardín con fastidio.

-nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-sonríe al ver a Erik.

-al parecer siniestro la esta pasando bien-mira al mencionado que ríe a carcajadas por el chiste de Kurt.-no se por que lo invitaste, solo te falto Apocalipsis y al tonto de Trask, ya se control maestro.-dijo.

-vamos amigo no están malo-se acerco- Siniestro también es humano-le miro-¿creo?

-..-suspira.

-tus hijos la están pasando bien-los señala.

-lo se, esto les hacia falta-dice mirándoles.

-entonces, por que peleas Erik.

-no me vengas con eso, Charles-le mira frunciendo el seño.

-esta bien, lo siento-se disculpa- Erik que te pasa, hoy estas mas rejego que otros días.

-lo siento, nunca celebre estas épocas, ni siquiera las de mi religión. Después de lo de Annya y Magda. –su mirada cambia a un semblante triste.

-lo siento, si es que esto te incomoda.

-no, esta bien.-le mira disimulando una sonrisa.-lo he superado. Solo espero que ninguno de tus alumnos pase por ello.-mira a las parejas presentes en la pista de baile.

-por ello pelan por un futuro donde no sean tratados como cosas raras.-mira a Scott y a Jean.-ellos solo desean ser felices-observa a Rouge y Bobby, Logan y Ororo.

-lo se-observa a su hijos.

-es noche buena-mira a Erik- ya se te daré mi regalo.

-¿regalo?

Xavier coloca su mano en su frente cierra los ojos y entra en la mente de Erik buscando un dulce recuerdo de Magda y Annya.

Erik observa a una mujer sostener en sus brazos a una linda niña rubia.

"papá" extiende sus manos al aludido, el cual rosa sus dedos con los de la menor, sintiendo la calida piel de su pequeña niña.

Camina un poco hacia la mujer sosteniéndola en sus brazos, besando su frente.

-¿te gusto?-pregunta mientras limpia sus lágrimas.

-es el mejor regalo que me han dado-saca un pañuelo y hace lo mismo- amigo mío.

-me alegra.

-bien, esto es una fiesta ¿no?-toma de la silla de ruedas y comienza a empujarla- vamos a celebrar-finaliza con una sonrisa.

-esta bien-imita el gesto de su amigo- jugamos cartas-lo mira como puede.

-olvídalo-dicta secamente.

-jajajajajajaja…

Pasada la media noche, todos los invitados bailaban al sonido de la música, incluso Erik bailaba con su hija. Los chicos por igual, Logan decía que aun eran niños y que tenia que disfrutar de su juventud por todo lo que durara. Incluso aunque se escuchara extraño Siniestro, si Siniestro disfrutaba de la fiesta junto con Mystic.

-¿pensé que eras malo?- dicta Rogue

Cansada de tanto bailar se retiro a descansar a una de las mesas donde para su supuesta mala fortuna se encontraba el amo del Magnetismo.

Este solo le miro.

-¿piensan muchas cosas de mi? –Mira a sus hijos reír- niña.

-será ¿por todo lo que has hecho?-toma su vaso de ponche- o será por que trataste de usarme para convertir a una nación entera en mutantes.

Este le mira, de cierta forma se sentía incomodo por esa verdad.

-supéralo, no fue personal.-sonríe.

-debería darte un toque para que…-le mira furiosa casi como si le fuera a dar un golpe de lleno al rostro.

-je, mejor te invito a bailar-la chica se sonrojo- para que tengas otra forma de pensar sobre mi.

El mayor se coloco frente a ella saludándole cortes mente y extendiendo su mano, Rogue con las mejillas sonrojadas no sabia que hacer.

-vamos no muerdo-sonríe- además ya no estoy para eso.-sonríe aun mas dejando ver sus dientes blancos.

-..-esta accedió levantándose de su silla dejando se guiar por el mayor.

Varios miraron la escena anonadados, Magneto bailando con Titania.

Una pieza lenta se escuchaba en el salón, sonidos retumbantes en la gran habitación acompañada de hermosas luces que decoraban el lugar lleno de alegría y asombro. Tonadas melancólicas y alegres danzantes acompañaban a la pareja quienes reían por discusiones entre ellos, cambiantes de notas musicales mostrando lo hermoso del baile y la pieza musical.

Finalizada este saluda a la dama como el caballero que es dándole las gracias por exquisita danza.

-de nada-responde sonrojada por lo cortesía del Villano mas peligroso del mundo.

-Erik, amigo mió.-se acerca Siniestro ofreciéndole un poco de Vino.

-siniestro hemos tenido esta discusión una y otro vez-le mira seria mente-no somos amigos, grábate eso.-toma la copa ofrecida.

-vale, vale. Solo te digo una cosa-sonríe picadamente-a eso se e llama P-E-D-O-F-I-L-I-A.-se hecha a reír.

Erik destroza la copa manchando su traje de ese líquido rojo alcoholizado.

-eres un hijo de…-dicta furioso, formando su puño.

-Erik!-grita Charles al percatarse de las palabras de su amigo.

-él empezó-le apunta acusatoriamente.

-y no debes seguir tu.

-Bien esto es sorprenderte-dicta un hombre de cabellera larga a la altura de los hombros de color Azabache, portando un traje negro de gala.-Todos están Reunidos. Eso es bueno.-sonríe gentilmente lo cual fue aterrador para los presentes bueno no para todos.

-A….- se quedo con la boca abierta para después mirar al telépata, este tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Continuara…

Bien espero que les haya gustado, je… todos me salieron fuera de lugar XD, me gusta mi Magneto es lo que siempre tuvo que ser. Un hombre de corazón gentil preocupado por su familia y amigos, bueno en el comic es igual pero quiero que lo exprese más. En fin ¬¬ si lo se es traumatizarte. O.O bien ¿quien es el invitado ¬¬ que llego horas tarde misterioso que sorprende a todos? ¿Qué le regalara Erik a Charles? ¿Logan se le declarara a Ororo? No se lo pierdan en el capitulo final.


End file.
